Computerized histopathologic assessment of malignant potential (CHAMP) was established during the term of the current grant as an effective and reproducible method for measuring the malignant potential of melanomas of the choroid and ciliary body. The following objectives will enhance the practical clinical value of this method: (1) Establish a central clinical registry for the prospective collection and analysis of cilio-choroidal melanomas. By offering for each patient a predicted survival curve based on the CHAMP method, this registry would entice pathologists and ophthamologists from selected countries around the world to provide new cases of cilio-choroidal melanoma. Potential sources would be federally funded prospective clinical trials. An agreement to provide followup would be required of all referring pathologists. The Registry of Ophthalmic Pathology at the AFIP would accession all cases. This large collection of new cases could be used to test and refine the CHAMP system. (2) Measure the cytologic features of ophthalmic neoplasms other than melanoma in an attempt to predict malignant potential. The CHAMP system will be applied to cases of retinoblastoma, orbital lymphoma, and orbital rhabdomyosarcoma to provide information useful for the clinical management of these malignancies. (3) Further investigate the mechanisms of cancer by comparing cytologic measurements with other parameters, such as tumor size, clinical estimates of rate of growth, survival time, and the results of P-32 testing. (4) Determine with state of the art statistical methods the prognostic value of clinical parameters such as duration and severity of symptoms, tumor size, and rate of growth, so that malignant potential can be estimated by noninvasive measurements prior to enucleation. (3)